dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Epitaph of Twilight (Poem)
The Epitaph of Twilight (黄昏の碑文), sometimes the Epitaph of the Twilight, is an epic written by Emma Wielant. It tells of the battle between sprites without shadows, and the Cursed Wave. The story centers around a human and two half-sprites searching for the Twilight Dragon, which will defeat the Cursed Wave. Assisting them in their journey to the Wavering Peninsula at the edge of the world, where the Twilight Dragon is rumored to exist, are Fili the White, and Bith the Black, assistants to Apeiron, King of Light, and Helba, Queen of the Dark. The Twilight Dragon cannot speak, but instead, it speaks to your heart. If their will to be rid of the Cursed Wave is strong enough, the Twilight Dragon will destroy it, but if it isn't, then it will not. The original version was published on Emma Wielant's personal website. Since it had special security measures that kept people from saving, printing, or copying the text for themselves, the only way to view it was online. When Pluto's Kiss occured, the website was destroyed; as Emma had already died by that point, the Epitaph was thought lost. However, rumours began to surface that one very diehard fan had actually made a hardcopy of the entire epitaph (likely Harald Hoerwick). Supposedly it was this copy that was used as the basis for Fragment and later The World. However, since it was still a copy, the new version of the epitaph lacks authenticity, and multiple translations of it have changed the original message. It's impossible to tell what the real version contained, because so many people changed it into their own version, but small pieces remain. Even in the real world, fan versions float around. It is said to start in the area, "Navel of Lake", or Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground in The World. Epitaph of The Twilight From the intro of .hack//Infection :Yet to return, the shadowed one. :Who quests for the Twilight Dragon :Rumbles the Dark Hearth, :And Helba, Queen of the Dark, :has finally raised her army. :Aperion, King of Light beckons. :At the base of the rainbow they meet :Against the abominable Wave, :together they fight. :Alba's lake boils. :Light's great tree doth fall. :Power- now all to droplets turned :in the temple of Arche Koeln. :Returns to nothing, :this world of shadowless ones. :Never to return, the shadowed one, :Who quests for the Twilight Dragon. The Phases in the Epitaph Found in an E-mail by Wiseman :Riding the Wave is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands. :Mirage of Deceit, Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave. :And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave. :With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule. :Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave. :Macha seduces with the sweet trap. :Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy. :And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik. Fidchell's Prophecy Recited by the Phase Fidchell the Prophet :Like a frenzied horse that is driven. :An unseen wind of plague shrieks across the border. :Pandemonium, wailing, and stench of carnage fills the air. :There is no place to run. No hope of escape. :Those who are mourned will never return. :The hands of time cannot be turned back. Epitaph 00 Found at Θ Cursed Despaired Paradise :Shunning the field broken by Wave. :The shadowed girl whispers, :"Surely, I will return." :Alas, the truth unbeknownst. :Awaiting her at journey's end; :Eternal mourning for her land. Epitaph 01 Found at Λ Dying Madness Haunted Land :When the finger points to the :yonder moon, :The fool will not look at the fingertip. Epitaph 02 Found at Σ Chatting Snarling Twins :The whole cannot be changed. :We have already lost that chance. :Because the time left to us was short, :We were mistaken in our path. :But now do we realize, :We should change not the whole, :But the parts. Epitaph 03 Found at Σ Resonating False Grasslands :Wave soars and shrouds the eyes. :No means to fight an omnipresent force, :The shadowless ones just grieve. :Why must it be a Wave? :Divide, if it would just... :Then retaliate, we may. Epitaph 04 Found in Σ Screaming Wind Sand's Fate Castle :Over the Keel Mountains, :Meets an ape with human speech. :The ape asks, :"What clings to you? :Bear it - you cannot. :Accept it - you cannot. :But hidden - it is from you. :Recite its name." Trivia *The Twilight Dragon from the Epitaph is frequently invoked by hardcore players as a blessing. Wiseman is especially fond of this. *According to Analysis, Fidchell's Prophecy is also a fragment of the Epitaph. *In the areas where you find Epitaph 02 and Epitaph 04, Harald's memory fragments activate from floor to floor. category: The World